


Apartment

by missmocha77



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i fckn love this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmocha77/pseuds/missmocha77
Summary: MC goes to Zen’s apartment to cheer him up while he’s injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Zen’s route day 7, and I LOVE IT.

To say that Zen was surprised to see you was an understatement. You were a bit offended when his eyes glossed over with confusion, but once you said his name, a smile spread across his face.

 

“____…” Zen murmured, taking your hand in his. You couldn’t contain a blush that blossomed on your face and nodded. “I didn’t know if you would actually come.”

 

“Of course,” you mumbled, eyes cast downward. “You’re hurt and wanted to see me.”

Zen’s smile grew even larger, and he ushered you in, trying to keep weight off his injured foot. You took in his apartment. It was nearly completely bare, save for the essentials and a few fan letters scattered here and there. 

 

He directed you to the couch where his crutches leaned, and you waited for him to sit down before following suit. You kept some distance from him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. “I can’t believe it’s really you…” Zen said quietly. “You’re just as beautiful as I thought you would be.”

 

Bashful, you uttered a quick “thank you,” tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “You’re even more handsome in person, Zen.”

 

Surprisingly, Zen flushed ever so slightly, hiding his smile behind his hand. “A-ah. Thank you, ______. You’re very sweet.” He scooted closer to you, and your heartbeat quickened. He smelled so good, like fresh pine and pure desire. Your body started heating up without your permission, and you prayed that he wouldn’t notice. “You feel it, too?” 

 

Damn, he was too perceptive. You looked up at him and nearly gasped at his dark gaze. He tilted up your chin with slender fingers, locking his eyes with yours. You were speechless, mesmerized by how he was looking at you. You swallowed, mouth dry. “Yes,” you replied softly, eyelashes fluttering. 

 

Zen leaned in, and you closed your eyes. His lips brushed against yours ever so gently, and his lips are so, so soft. The two of you part, and Zen is intently staring at your lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own. You wanted more, and luckily, so did he. 

 

The next kiss was more insistent, your lips moving together like waves. A little squeak escaped from your throat, and Zen chuckled, the vibrations sending pleasant shivers up your spine. You couldn’t help yourself; it wasn’t enough. You managed to tear yourself away from him, your breath hot and heavy. 

 

You swung your leg over his thigh, and Zen released a shaky sigh, his eyes closing as your mound met his bulge. Your lips crashed on to his, teeth clashing. You didn’t care; he was so delicious. Zen traced his moist tongue on the seam of your lips, and you granted him access eagerly. Your tongue shyly met his, and he stroked the sensitive muscle with his. You moaned, and you felt a low rumble in his chest as his hands slid up your thighs. Your thighs quivered at his touch, and Zen groaned. You could feel how hard he was. He was this hard for you.

 

“Babe,” he rasped. “We need to stop, I can’t control myself-“

 

“Don’t!” you gasp, grinding against his erection. He threw his head back, panting. You firmly place your legs on either side of his thighs, hands tracing the waistband of his sweatpants. His abdomen twitched as you teased the skin there, and you licked your lips at the sight of silver hair peeking out under his waistband. “Please, Zen,” you whined, tugging at his pants. 

 

“Damn it, _____!” Zen swore, pushing down his pants to his knees. His hands came to grip your hips tightly, and he rolled his hips, placing delectable pressure on your sensitive clit. You whimpered, teeth coming down on to your lower lip. “You’re soaked,” Zen growled, continuing his ministrations. “So wet for me.”

 

“Only you,” you moaned, hands threading themselves into Zen’s hair. Zen brought you into an almost violent kiss, teeth nipping at your lips. You moan into his mouth as your wetness is smeared over his cock. You parted from him, a thin string of saliva connecting your lips. “Zen, please. Inside me.”

 

“Shit!” Zen cursed. He pulled aside your panties and placed the bulbous tip of his cock at your entrance. He slowly inched himself inside you, and you held your breath until he was fully sheathed in your heat. “Are you all right?” Zen asked, a trembling in his voice telling you he was holding back. 

 

“Y-yes,” you answered, rolling your hips once. Zen squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip. You lifted your hips and sank down onto him once more, and Zen let out the most beautiful moan you had ever heard. You continued, eyes glued on Zen’s pleasure-stricken face. His eyes were screwed shut, and his cheeks were a light pink. 

 

You went faster, buttocks hitting Zen’s thighs. Zen opened his eyes and leaned forward, suckling the pulse point on your throat. You felt the heat building inside your belly, and your pace faltered as you got close, whimpering at the pleasure. You rolled your hips slowly as your legs grow weak, and you heard Zen curse underneath his breath. 

 

“I’m sorry, babe. I can’t hold back anymore.” Zen grabbed you by the hips and lifted you till only his tip remained inside you. His strength turned you on even more, and you cried out loudly as he slammed you back down onto his length. Every time you sank down onto his cock, he thrust up into your wetness, grunting softly. 

 

Pleasure coiled up into your abdomen, and you moans grew louder with each thrust. Zen’s fingers were burning into your skin, and you wanted more of it. You were tightening around him, and you tried to stop it; you wanted it to last longer, but it was no use. Your peak was coming soon, and you were powerless to stop it. 

 

“You’re close; I can feel it,” Zen moaned, and you gasped at a particularly hard thrust. His hand reached in between the two of you to find your clit. He rubbed it roughly, and then you came undone. You came with a cry of his name, fingers digging into his shoulders. When you were done, your grip was still the same, and Zen was pulsing inside you. 

 

“Cum for me,” you said, and Zen groaned. A few more thrusts, and he climaxed, his orgasm painting your inner walls. He laid his head on your shoulder, panting softly. “Zen…” you coo softly, stroking his head. “So good to me, Zen.” He lifted his head and kissed you, his lips gentle yet insistent. 

 

“________…hand me my crutches so we can continue this in the bedroom.”


End file.
